Noob Saibot
"The time and place of your death will be of my choosing. But know this, you will die" Noob Saibot Noob Saibot is a character from the fighting game series Mortal Kombat. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Noob Saibot vs Zed (Completed) *Fulgore vs Noob Saibot (Completed) *Itachi Uchiha vs. Noob Saibot *Vergil vs. Noob Saibot *Sesshōmaru vs. Noob Saibot *Noob Saibot vs. Jin Kisaragi *Byakuya Kuchiki vs. Noob Saibot *Noob Saibot vs Nightcrawler *Noob Saibot vs Shikamara Nara *Gengar vs Noob Saibot *Akuma vs Noob Saibot Possible Opponents * Zato-1 (Guilty Gear) * Blake Belladonna (RWBY) History In life, Bi-Han was a cold-blooded and violent assassin in the Lin Kuei who was the original Sub-Zero. He is invited to attend the Mortal Kombat tournament hosted by Shang Tsung. Though he and his fellow Lin Kuei, the pre-cyborgs Cyrax and Sektor, accepted the offer as their order was approached with a contract for the sorcerer's head, Bi-Han is killed by Scorpion who believe assassin murdered him and his family during the Shirai Ryu massacre. But death was not the end for Bi-Han, the evil in his heart from his deeds as an assassin brough him to the Fifth Plane of the Netherrealm to face a terrible fate unknown even to Raiden where he was resurrected by Quan Chi. Purged of his humanity, Bi-Han is reborn as Noob Saibot and serves as the necromancer's helper. DEATH BATTLE Info Background * Real Name: Bi-Han * Height: * Weight: * Abilities * Freeze: As Sub-Zero, Bi-Han can throw a ice ball that can freeze a single opponent in place. Bi-Han can also use an upgraded version of this movie (called the Deep Freeze) which allows him to cause his opponent to be frozen solid to the point where he can shatter such opponent instantly. * Lin Kuei Slide: As Sub-Zero. he can slide across the floor and knock his opponent off one's own feet. Bi-Han can also use the upgraded version (Super Lin Kuei Slide) which allows him to slide at a great distance. * Ground Freeze: As Sub-Zero, he can use his freeze ability to freeze the floor, causing anyone to whoever steps on it to slip all over the place, allowing Bi-Han to score a free hit if not a free combo attempt. * Air Freeze: As Sub-Zero, Bi-Han can jump and freeze his opponent while airborne. * Diagonal Freeze: As Sub-Zero, Bi-Han can freeze his opponent if they are ever airborne for any reason. * Ice Clone: As Sub-Zero, Bi-Han can create a statue of himself anywhere he chooses, whoever touches the ice clone for any reason (unless the opponent is specifically immune to being frozen solid) is frozen solid. * Freeze on Contact: As Sub-Zero, Bi-Han can cause a little jog on himself, whoever touches Sub-Zero while in this state will be frozen solid upon contact. * Polar Blast: As Sub Zero, Bi-Han is capable of freezing the air all around him by channeling all of his ice power into one destructive blast of ice para-elemental damage. * Ghost Ball: As Noob Saibot, Bi-Han can throw a Ghost Ball at his opponent which prevents his opponent from using any spells, abilities in addition to preventing his opponent from blocking blows as well as parrying blows which allows Bi-Han to score free hits. * Hidden Claw: As Noob Saibot, Bi-Han can throw a hidden claw in a similar manner as Scorpion can throw his Kunai Spear, which causes him to drag his opponent close to him thus allowing Bi-Han to perform a free hit or a free combo. * Confusing Teleport: As Noob Saibot, Bi-Han can teleport from behind his opponent and punches his opponent from behind. * Feats * Manages to steal Shinnok's Amulet and defeats his demon form (even through Shinnok still lived). Flaws Gallery Noob Saibot.png Trivia * Whenever Noob Saibot wins against the player as seen in Mortal Kombat 2, the announcer mentions "Feel the power of" which then gets cut off as Ed Boom mentions "TOASTY!" * Whenever the player wins as Noob Saibot in the arcade version of Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3, Shao Kahn mentions "Its official, you suck!" Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:Villains Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Demon Category:Zombies Category:Martial Artist Category:Warrior Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Ice Users